Networks that primarily use data link layer devices for providing multi-point connectivity are often referred to as layer two (L2) networks. A data link layer device is a device that operates within the second layer of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) reference model, i.e., the data link layer. One example of a common L2 networks is an Ethernet network in which end point devices (e.g., servers, printers, computers) are connected by one or more Ethernet switches. The Ethernet switches forward Ethernet frames, also referred to as L2 communications or L2 packets to devices within the network. As the Ethernet switches forward the Ethernet frames the Ethernet switches learn L2 state information for the L2 network, including media access control (MAC) addressing information for the devices within the network and the physical ports through which the devices are reachable. The Ethernet switches typically store the MAC addressing information in MAC tables. When forwarding an individual Ethernet frame, an ingress port of an Ethernet switch typically broadcasts the Ethernet frame to all of the other physical ports of the switch unless the Ethernet switch has learned the specific physical port through which the destination MAC address device is reachable. In this case, the Ethernet switch forwards a single copy of the Ethernet frame out the associated physical port.
Recently, network service providers have offered systems that provide L2 connectivity between multiple, geographically separate L2 customer networks. That is, the L2 customer networks may be interconnected by the service provider to provide L2 connectivity as if the L2 customer networks were directly connected. One mechanism by which network service providers provide L2 connectivity to their customers is by a virtual private local area network service (VPLS). VPLS may be used to extend two or more remote customer networks, i.e., VPLS sites, through a network (usually referred to as a provider network), such as the Internet, in a transparent manner, i.e., as if the network does not exist. In particular, the VPLS transports L2 communications, such as Ethernet packets, between customer networks via the network. In a typical configuration, routers coupled to the customer networks (such routers will be referred to as “members of the VPLS”) define label switched paths (LSPs) that may be used as pseudowires within the provider network to carry encapsulated L2 communications as if these customer networks were directly attached to the same local area network (LAN).
Another type of large area L2 network connectivity is Provider Backbone Bridging (PBB) defined in accordance with IEEE standard 802.1ah. PBB defines architecture and bridging protocols in which a Provider Backbone Bridged Network (PBBN) provides L2 connectivity between multiple provider bridge networks (PBN) of one or more different network service providers.